Problem: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{k - 3}{5k + 5} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5k + 5$ $ k - 3 = \dfrac{5k + 5}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 8(k - 3) = 5k + 5 $ $8k - 24 = 5k + 5$ $3k - 24 = 5$ $3k = 29$ $k = \dfrac{29}{3}$